Back Ache
by yusuke13
Summary: Shirou's hurt after the battle against Berserker. Perhaps a certain mage can help him with that. Oneshot. My first FanFic with sensual themes. Rated M to be safe.


**Back Ache**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night._

Shirou Emiya cannot sleep. He has been tossing and turning in his futon for an hour already and he is already desperate to get some sleep. His back has been bothering him ever since he retired to his room.

"Ouch..." Shirou groaned as he lied down on his stomach.

Berserker was a tough opponent. That shock wave really flung him hard towards the concrete wall. It's a miracle they were able to escape...thanks to Rin's diversion with her jewels. Just reminiscing about it made his back ache even worse.

Shirou was surprised to see some light stream inside his room. Before he could turn around to see who the intruder is, Shirou heard a familiar voice.

"Don't worry. It's just me." Rin's voice assured Shirou.

Shirou breathed a sigh of relief. He doesn't want to battle another hostile Master right now.

"You could've at least knocked." Shirou said jokingly.

"I could've but I don't want to. I came here to tell you that I'm hungry." Rin smirked.

Shirou painfully tried to raise his head and look at Rin with disbelief.

"Kidding, kidding. I came here to check up on you. You sure hit that wall hard after all." Rin laughed at Shirou's expression.

"You really shouldn't worry about it too much. It's just my back. It's still hurts but I'm fine." Shirou replied.

Rin thought for a moment. Shirou merely waited in silence as the young, beautiful mage is deep in thought.

"Take off your shirt." Rin's commanding voice broke the silence.

"What?" Shirou asked surprised at the sudden order from Rin.

"I said, take off your shirt." Rin repeated impatiently.

"Wha— Why?!" Shirou could not understand Rin's request.

"If you don't take it off now, I'll take it off for you." Rin threatened.

"I won't do it unless you explain why." Shirou replied defiantly.

"I'm here to check up on you. I think that would be obvious." Rin flatly stated.

"Oh." was all Shirou can say before complying. With much difficulty, Shirou sat up and took off his shirt.

"Good. Now lie down on your stomach." Rin instructed as she moved closer to Shirou.

Shirou obeyed her and waited for the black-haired thaumaturge to actually do something about his ailment.

"What are you doing, Rin?!" Shirou asked, surprised.

He felt Rin's weight on his waist and he cannot understand why. Her legs are tightly gripping his sides and Shirou is not in the position to put up any resistance. His back hurt a lot and moving to dislodge Rin proved to be futile.

"Relax. I'll just give you a massage okay. I'll infuse my hands with magical energy to try to speed up the healing process." Rin said.

Shirou was relieved to hear that. He knows deep inside that Rin wouldn't do something inappropriate but he still can't help but feel nervous.

"Ow..." Shirou complained as Rin's hands start caressing his shoulders.

"It'll only hurt for a while. This'll _feel good_ afterwards." Rin smirked.

"That just makes it more uncomfortable." Shirou replied.

Rin only smiled and continued massaging Shirou's shoulders. Shirou felt Rin's hands become warmer and more soothing. The pain began to subside and relief washed over his shoulders.

"Mmm..." Shirou can't help but moan.

"_Oh_...was that a moan just now?" Rin teased.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. Just feeling relieved from all that pain just now." Shirou blushed.

Rin bent over Shirou's ear. She paused from massaging Shirou's shoulder and began to whisper.

"_Shirou...Do you feel good?_" Rin's breath was hot against Shirou's ear.

"Please...stop it Rin..." Shirou squeaked.

"_I don't want to..._" Rin continued whispering.

Shirou gasped as Rin gently nibbled his left ear. Her hands now found their way to Shirou's chest, caressing him gently.

"Stop..._Rin..._" Shirou moaned.

Rin giggled. The way Shirou is blushing is actually just driving her out of control. Maybe she'll go all the way now...

"_Shirou..._" Rin whispered before planting kisses on Shirou's nape.

Rin could feel the goosebumps on Shirou's bare skin. Rin smirked. She never knew she had this effect on Shirou.

With a quick movement, Shirou turned around. Rin was caught off-guard and fell off Shirou, only to find herself in the arms of the man she was torturing a while ago.

Shirou hungrily pressed his lips on Rin's. She was actually surprised when Shirou's tongue demanded entry. Rin gave in, the two of them battling for dominance in that wild and passionate kiss.

Shirou could feel the vibrations of Rin's moans as he slid his tongue inside her mouth. She was returning the enthusiasm as well and his mind just went blank and went on auto-pilot.

The two of them are sitting down on the bed with Rin comfortable on Shirou's lap. As they broke the kiss to gasp for air, Rin wrapped her legs around Shirou and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Show me that you want me." Rin stated as her face was still flushed from the kiss a while ago.

Shirou doesn't even have to be told. He kissed Rin's neck, tracing butterfly kisses and earning some pleasurable moans from the blushing thaumaturge. Rin's moans turned into gasps as Shirou began to grope her left breast. She just felt good...too damn good.

Rin began to grind against Shirou, her legs growing ever tighter around him. Shirou stopped his kisses and took off Rin's blouse, revealing her black lace bra. But before they could continue, the door opened.

"Shirou, I came here to check if you are well." Saber stated flatly.

The Servant does not appear to be surprised and showed no emotion regarding Rin and Shirou's current situation. The two however dove under the covers, blushing furiously.

"Sa— Saber!" was all Shirou can say as he peeped out of the sheets.

Saber merely blinked.

"I see that you are doing fine. Please continue whatever you were doing." Saber said as she took her leave.

"Oh God..." Rin gasped as she came out of the covers.

The two just stared at each other, both partially clothed and embarrassed. Silence...

Rin got up and put on her blouse. She fixed her hair and began to walk out of the room. Before she can go out of the door, Rin broke the silence.

"Maybe next time, _Shirou_." Rin winked, muttering Shirou's name in a sexy whisper.

Shirou just sat there as Rin left. He was wondering when _next time_ is.


End file.
